User talk:Mili-Cien
Dekoshu 01:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Can I ask you something? As they say on Wikipedia IRC, don't ask if you can Ask, just ask, and i'll can answer easier ;) Mili-Cien I just came to let you know that the Anime did take the step of showing what Mayuri would look like as a normal human, so that shot of him that User: Shuhei Hisagi put up is semi-official (meaning only the Anime has shown him like that). Just thought I'd let you know. Arrancar109 20:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Anyone here? Nope. Not here at all.--TheUltimate3 03:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :You should consider it stupidly ironic.--TheUltimate3 04:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::I looked at it./shrug I don't see a problem with the bot. Is there one? Or do you want it approved.--TheUltimate3 04:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's approved. /shrug not sure what to do here. If you hadn't noticed I'm not here very much.--TheUltimate3 12:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 18:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Show me your moves! Don't forget the images. ::::Man once I figure out how to give admin powers to others, they can take over the day to day business, I can play the role of overseer.--TheUltimate3 05:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Welp. Damn good thing I fail then huh. Well go ahead, do what you need. Build up a small team of trusted editors to manage the wiki. And I will play the role as overseer.--TheUltimate3 17:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bot flag Hi there, i just now saw your request for a bot flag for User:Aizen Sôsuke, do you still need that done? I'll watch this page and await your reply. --Uberfuzzy 14:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 14:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I removed the 10x Kamehameha. Happy? Could you find technique images please? Spotlight Hi Mili-Cien. Bleach looks like it is growing into a nice wiki. There are a couple of things you need to do to meet all the requirements. *It's important to welcome all of the contributors; you seem to be doing pretty well at this but you miss the odd one here and there. *You have 66 uncategorized pages. Can you find a way to put them into categories? Please let me know when you have everything categorized and we'll be happy to have you on the spotlight list. If you want a customized favicon, it is pretty simple to make. Choose an image that you like and upload it to here. That site will turn it into a favicon. If you like the preview, download it to your computer and then reupload here at . It will look like a blank square on the image page and may take a little while to show up (due to caching issues). If you click the link on the image page you should be able to see it. Let me know if you have any problems with it! -- Wendy (talk) 19:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Why did you delete my article ideas page? Shuhei Hisagi 21:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Just as the message says.Shuhei Hisagi 21:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) As said in the talk page, that should have better been in the forum ;)(Also, it was actually unused^^). Feel free to make a topic on the forum about it ;) (if you want,even a sub-category "Article Idea" on the forum :D ;)) --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 21:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Couple of questions This is only semi-technical at best, but firstly: 1: Is the final result of article layout Character Outline, History, and Synopsis, or did I get the order wrong? I want to start changing the article accordingly to whichever result won. 2: Secondly, should we dub Halibel's Fraccion's ability as Quimera Parca, or Chimera Parca? So far, the manga seems to stick with "Chimera Parca". 3: Lastly, and probably least important, should the creature Halibel's Fraccion made have its own article? Thanks for the answers in advance. Arrancar109 07:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, this is a only a semi-good answer at best, but let's try to answer : 1: Actually, there is no new vote and CO/HIS/SYN leads, so if there's no problems with this, I'm probably sure that we can admit it ^^ 2: Well...Err, I got problem with it too, I read multiple fan-translations(French&English too), in half, it's Quimera, in another half, it's Chimera, we need someone that understand Japanese :P(But, considering that their "transformation" looks like a Chimera in mythologia...) *Just read the chapter* What about calling it Allon ? 3: Well, I've no problems with Zanpakutôh/Ability/Kido/Techs pages except if there is only few lines that could easily fit with the main article, but if it's okay, like Getsuga, why not ? ^^ --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' Was that thing in the Talk: Gotei 13 directed towards me, or the guy who keeps taking it off? Also, to answer an earlier question I had, I think it is best to refer to the ability name as "Quimera Parca"; I looked it up, and "Quimera" is Spanish for "Chimera", and most of the arrancar do refer to their attacks with Spanish names. Arrancar109 19:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Alright' For Quimera, then, the Gotei 13's talk was to the guy that keeps taking it off ;) --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' sysop Thanks As you know I was the one who implemented the featured article so I thank you for creating the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page I been meaning to do something like this for sometime now but never got around to it. if posible make sure you add a deadline time so we have time to write the article and find the appropiate picture (as you seen i been chossing a cover which feaures the character and his name in the background) if you have no problem with it I will continue to write the article since I been doing it since it started but if you think that should go for a vote on who writtes it as well I'm good with that to please leave a message on my talk page about what you think. Also i like to congratulate you on becoming one of the Wiki's beaurocat since one has been laking for a while to delete vandalism pages and such. WhiteStrike 22:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your fast response. Like you a also like the manga touch it gives to the main page and what i mean by deadline is so we know when every one who is voting has finish putting theyr vote in and we know which one got chosen any how i'll check it the first and have the article up as soon as possible WhiteStrike 23:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Cool name thing How did you make that cool signature thing that i always see. (This thing ) Shuhei Thanks for the help, but i still don't get how to change it from the page you have, because i just coppied and pasted your info on your signature page, but i dont know how to change it to the way i want it. Please explain it to me in a more simple way. Shuhei Hisagi 00:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Allo je suis nouveau Hi him new but I watch some times bleach. And did you know about Bleach Fan Fiction wikia? Young Piece 01:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help,you rock - Reply Thanks for the reply i hope you would consider me for it I been a contributtor to this Wiki and have designed most templates and the current way the home page looks like i'll wait for your responce and thanks for the reply WhiteStrike 00:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :I actually wanted to recommend WhiteStrike, but I wanted to check out a few things first. But yeah, I'm positive WhiteStrike would make a good administrator/sysop.Arrancar109 05:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I have one other person in mind, but I haven't seen him for awhile, and according the wikia, his last activity was November 12, so until he arises, I'll only keep him in mind before recommending him. Still good with WhiteStrike being an administrator though. Go for it. Arrancar109 05:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Bleachtactics Hello. Ive seen the post you left me. That sounds very interesting. You can count me in. Let me know what's up. Hyonimaru 16:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Fights Newer user suddenly started putting a "Fights" section in some of the articles. I'm not necessarily against this, but I am concerned that it might make some articles unnecessarily longer. Still, just wondering, what is your take on the this? Arrancar109 16:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Re Ah. Well I'll be checking in often. Pshh when your ready let me know. =D Hyonimaru 17:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Episodes I'm not sure if you were the one who did the copyright thing but if you did, i just wanted to let you know that TV.com is a website where people can edit episodes of shows so its not needed to have a copyright thing on this wiki ( i sent you this message because i usually create more episode pages every so often and i didn't want those copyrights on it.) Please and Thank You - I checked the page and your right, but im confused because its a free edit site unless your not a member, so i decided to take their info and change it into what i want it to be and add other things, is that okay? So does that meen that i can add and change the writing that is on TV.com? Kido Corps Solution/Template updates I'm not sure how to modify templates, but I just had an idea. Since it's apparent that we can't stop that guy from reverting edits revolving around the Kido Corps, I thought of a solution... well, somewhat anyway. The Kido Corps and the Special Forces are both outside of the Gotei 13. Since both have leaders to represent them, I think we should put a sub-category in the Gotei 13, Captain, and Lieutenant Templates that states Forces outside of Gotei 13 or something along those lines. I think it's a good way to still retain information regarding the Kido Corp, Special Forces, and all their leaders, both past and present. What do you think? Arrancar109 21:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Summary Spoiler Information I heard that this week's manga chapter was released early, but I thought some of the recent edits merely came from summary-spoiler pages, but two users have proven me wrong. Still, this got me thinking; despite my stance on it, if someone who reads/writes the various websites that state the summary spoilers edits the articles, should we let them put up the information, even though the most recent manga chapter hasn't been released yet? Arrancar109 16:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Isshin Kurosaki wasn't he a captain. Named ranks Well, for the most part, it basically involved going through the system messages and rewriting them to use the aliased names. It's really just a bit of artificial sugar on top of the name, tricking i18n into being used to fake the group names. It's causing occasional community problems (Users are considering them actual ranks and trying to ask for chunin exams or whatnot to get more powers, which is not the purpose of those), so I've been debating on removing the aliases from the wiki, it was something I only added in when the wiki was starting out after all. Though if you have a list of MW flags you want to give names to I can do that if you want. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)17:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC)